The Sacrament
by Matomi
Summary: Usagi once was a pretty straight edge girl. Till problems developed in her life that made her choose all the wrong things in life. Years later she discovers a lover is sick and dying. Can Ami's presence make Usagi change her ways?


**Side Note:** This story contains explicit langrage and scenarios not meant for the young and weak hearted. It contains homosexuality, drugs, and foul langrage. I have warned and would greatly appreciate no one flame me.

On the flaming note, this is my first fic so I would like some positive feedback. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Tell me what you would like to happen. I write this for you the reader and a small part for myself. I would love to know what you honestly think about this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, nor do I wish to be sued for turning pretty much all the characters into lesbians. But we all dream big dreams.

**Pairings:** Usagi x Ami

Rei X Minako

Darien x Makoto

**Side Side note:** As for the pairings, this is after all my fic and I don't feel I need to justify why I paired who with whom. It works in my mind.

**The Sacrament**

**Chapter 1****: Ender**

**P.O.V:**** Usagi **

I laid my head down on the crisp clean pillow. I inhaled deeply; the smell of cheap motel laundry soap filled my nostrils. Looking around the poorly kept room I wondered how I had gotten here. Not in the sense that I was drugged and woke up in a strange place. No I knew where I was and knew how I had actually gotten here but for the sense of how could I have let my self get here. Once upon a time I was actually doing something better with my life. I was in college, I had the best friends, and I had the most beautiful lover that anyone could ever ask for. I was on top of my game. Now look where I am! What happened? How could I allow myself to be what I am?

Sitting up in a blurring movement that made me wish I hadn't, I suddenly felt a weird feeling overcome me. My palms became increasingly sweaty, and no matter how many times I rubbed them on the sheets they remained sticky with perspiration. The hairs on the base of my neck beaded with sweat and I suddenly felt a wave of panic hit me. Throwing the sheets that had been draped over me I half stumbled half ran over the dresser where I knew my fix was.

Picking up the tiny syringe I knew I was defeated. No matter how hard I try I would never be able to kick or defeat this habit. This habit that had me in a choke hold and I was blacking out. I had no time to tag out. So I figured why fight it anymore? I might as well and let it take its hold on me. Might as well dance with the devil. Flicking at my arm attentively I found the vein I was looking for. Years of being a junkie I no longer need to tie off the circulation to my arm. My veins throbbed and bulged with anticipation. They were begging, pleading with me to just stick in the pointed demise.

One……..

Two……

Three…..

I moaned not out of pleasure but out of habit. I crumbled into a heap on the floor twitching waiting for it to hit me. My eyes fluttered wildly like dancing little butterflies. This is what I had become. An empty husk of my former self. I no longer was the vibrant happy Usagi. I was this foul creature lurking in the shadows waiting for the next hand out. I had no point in life, with that needle I had been signing my life over to a fictitious deity. No longer did I have hopes, goals or dreams all I had was my drugs. Day after day I would be like this. Crumbled in a naked ball, waiting for my high to finally kick in.

"Looks like you didn't wait for me again Usagi." I lazily rolled my head to the sound of the voice. I must have been feeling it now my vision was blurring and I hadn't even heard the man that stood before me enter.

He stood at my feet smirking down at me. His hair was greased back and mousy brown. His eye would have been a nice beautiful blue but the dark circles that ran under them left him looking tired and beaten. He was tall thin and lanky. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks. "And knowing you Usagi," He continued as his hands fumbled on his belt loop. I knew what was about to happen wasn't going to be the least bit pleasant. But what did I care I got what I wanted and everything in this world came with a small price. "You don't have any money to pay me back for that last shot you took. So we are going to have to make a little arrangement aren't we?" He lowered himself onto of me, his pants to his ankles, and he went on his way with his payment method.

I should have been mad, outraged but I felt nothing I just laid there as he did his thing. I should have been crying and pleading but I did nothing. Not a single emotion stirred in me. I wasn't there I was miles away clean, happy with my friends and family. Oh if my family could see what had become of their Usagi! They would have been deeply disappointed in me.

My dealer shuddered on top of me as he finished the last of his escapade. He panted heavily as he rested his sweaty head on top of my bare chest. "Usagi this never gets old."

But he had never been more wrong. This was in fact getting old.

I woke to the pricing ring f a phone. Some time after my encounter with my dealer I had eased my way back into the cheap sheets of my bed and fallen into a semi-comatose sleep. I clumsily felt around for the phone and luckily picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?" I must have sounded distorted for the voice on the other side sounded hesitant.

"Usagi?"

My heart leapt into my throat. Sitting up I cradled the phone closer to myself. It had been nearly three years since I spoken to anyone from my past so it was a little unnerving to hear from the past. The last thing I thought would happen to me today was hearing form an unlikely person such as this. This was one hell of a high killer.

"Usagi its Rei."

"Yeah I know who it is." My breathing quickened. I didn't want to sound rude, but I challenge anyone in the position I was in to sound all chipper. Bitter my nails like I always did in a time of nervousness I wondered way to many things.. How had Rei gotten this number? Why is she contacting me right now? What was going on?

"Usagi are you there?"

I swallowed and calmed myself as much as I would allow myself. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking. So question why the hell are you calling? Better yet why are you calling me? It's only been three years. I know it's not to catch up on the latest news." I'll admit I sounded slightly defensive, but I was suspicious.

"Blunt as always Usagi." Rei gave a high pitch giggle. I was appalled. This was no time to be giggling. If anything that one giggle pissed me of. I had all rights to be blunt. I could feel my anger boiling over. How dare she call me just to have a good laugh at me?

"If you called to be a stuck up bitch Rei I'm sure I have better things to do then sit here and take it."

"What shoot up?" There was a stunned silence I felt the color slip from my face. I clutched my legs closer to my body and wished I hadn't answered the phone. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone there..."

"You know what…I'm glad you went there it's good to know where my friends or shall I say old friends lay." I almost felt the urge to cry. In all the years that I knew Rei she had never once spoke to me in such harsh ways. I suddenly realized that my past and future habits had hindered any relationship that I ever had. It's good to know where I stand. "We don't have to dwell on my faults any longer, I am well aware of my problems and I don't need you reminding me of them.."

She sighed heavily. It's good to know she's frustrated right along with me. "I said sorry. Listen I been dreading this call all week. You need to come back to Japan ."

I laughed bitterly."Sorry that's not going to happen.I left for a reason why the hell would I come back?"

"Because Ami is really sick. She might die."

My hear dropped along with it the phone. My ex-lover was sick, and everyone wanted me to come home.. what the hell was going on?

**Sorry it was short, but I will update as soon as I can as long as everyone R and R's**


End file.
